


共享

by hahabo



Category: all橘
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	共享

我好久没见他了。其实也没有很久，大概二十多天。对我来说这简直就是二十几年一样。今天他真好看。原谅我只有这么肤浅的形容词。合身的西装，难得一见的直发，刘海趴在额头上，带了美瞳的眼珠让我想起那天在路边看见的猫，疏离又神秘。大概最近工作很顺利，他很开心。东倒西歪的笑倒在我身上，我右边坐着陈立农，我看见他笑弯的眼睛里也装满了林彦俊。我嘴角拉扯一下算是对他打招呼。之后安静坐到活动结束。

林彦俊今天好高兴，进了房间后就拉着我亲。鼻梁上落一个吻，踮起脚眉在心亲一下，最后伸出舌头舔上我的唇瓣。我压着他圆鼓鼓的后脑勺加深了这个吻，甚至能够听见唇舌交缠的水渍声。浴室的门咔哒被打开，我吓了一跳把他搂进怀里，抬头却看见刚刚坐在我右边的人，他脸上没什么惊讶的表情，我冷静了一会儿也了然于心。我说，那你先来吧，我去洗个澡。他回答我，好的，谢谢丞丞。

浴室里还留着热气，我稀里糊涂地冲了一遍 出来的时候两人已经纠缠在一起。林彦俊背对着我跨坐在陈立农身上，臭小子压着他的腰从下至上的顶弄着，粗大的性器被红艳艳的穴口箍着，他没戴套。我从背后搂住林彦俊，捏着他的下巴把他扭过来和我接吻，他似乎已经被陈立农操开了，眼神不怎么清明，但还是知道回吻我，抓着我的手带到他胸口。我捏着他的乳尖，把尖叫堵在唇边，他胸口敏感的要命，自己用手揉搓着我没顾到的那边，我听见陈立农低声骂了一句骚货，然后下身顶的更猛。

我松开小野猫的嘴，手指顺着脊骨一节一节的摸下去，直到他们俩交合的地方。他似乎被吓得不轻，话都说不利索，他说，丞丞，不行，我会死的，求求你。我没理他，手上浇了润滑剂，慢慢顶进去一根手指，我越过他的肩膀去看陈立农，他忍得很辛苦，但还是在安抚林彦俊，他吻他，柔声地喊，彦俊乖，阿俊听话。喊一次名字亲一次嘴巴，林彦俊像得到大人庇佑的小孩儿，撒着娇撅着嘴索吻。我嫉妒的要死，恨不得马上就把那根东西塞进去。还好，我还算理智 反复扩张了半天确认差不多才把自己硬得发疼阴茎顶进去，我也没戴套。我和陈立农的那东西在他穴里互相抵着，太过新奇的感触，让我们控制不住的一前一后的动起来，林彦俊的声音也从一开始的叫痛慢慢变了味儿。我退出去的时候，陈立农操过去，他离开的时候我顶过来。林彦俊靠在我怀里，性器没人摸它就翘了起来，被夹在他和陈立农之间磨蹭。他的叫床声越来越大，嘴里的话也越来越听不得。他带着哭腔喊着我俩的名字，一会儿丞丞，干死哥哥吧，一会儿农农射在里面，哥哥要给你怀小宝宝。刺激地我和陈立农红了眼，仿佛世界之间只有这个哥哥而已。大概又过了半个小时，林彦俊受不住射了出来，后穴也紧紧咬着好像有什么湿湿的东西混着润滑剂和我俩的精液流了出来。陈立农伸手摸了一把举到他眼前逗他，哥哥怎么潮吹了，太厉害了吧，我去找手机拍下来。我翻了个白眼给陈立农，他笑嘻嘻地回我，然后手指夹着林彦俊的舌头玩了起来。口水和眼泪顺着他上扬的嘴角留下来，我想要不下次买一个口球给他戴吧。他瘦削的肩膀抵在我胸口，我低头在他肩膀凸起的那块小骨头上了留个牙印。然后拥着他躺了下去，只不过这次陈立农不在我右边，他在林彦俊的右边。我头抵着心爱哥哥的脖子，蹭了蹭准备睡的时候，不小心偷瞄到陈立农抬手遮住他的眼睛，然后悄悄地在他嘴边落下一吻。我愣住的视线过于明显，于是他抬头对我扯了一个比哭还难看的笑。我也想给他挤出一个笑，但五官纠结在一起，可能很难看。但有什么关系。

我知道，我们之间绝对公正，但永无公平。


End file.
